The Last Place You Look
The Last Place You Look is the third episode of Minecraft: Story Mode. It was released on November 24th, 2015. Plot This episode starts off with Ivor leaving the library, with the slowness effect still in play. While Axel is running, the slowness effect wears off and Axel falls over. Axel screams for Magnus, which fails, he then attempts to scream for Ellegaard, but Olivia stops him. Lukas fights Jesse for the Amulet, but the white (Soren) starts to glow. Jesse looks for him, finds him, but discovers he's underground, so starts to dig. He then sees a bunch of bats, then everyone starts screaming. They go down and Axel lands on Lukas for the first time. They find a mob trap. They are attacked by several mobs, and attack Jesse's Gang. Jesse drops the Amulet all the way down to the bottom of the Mob trap. He then has to choose to save the amulet or his friends (see the In-Game Decisions section). Jesse and a Creeper fall down to the grinder, but Jesse makes the Creeper blow it up. The gang get sent into different directions which lead to the same place, and then Axel lands on Lukas for the second time in the episode. They find an End portal, but Petra/Gabriel gets attacked by Hostile Mobs, and Jesse has to save them. They essentially enter the end after fighting the mobs. Lucas realizes the enderman are there and hides his face. The group find a mysterious man going up unknown stairs. They go up the stairs and find a place that looks like a forest made of wool, or Soren's happy land. They flip 3 levers until a wall opens. They go inside it to find a house. Olivia and Jesse enter a room that had a CD been played in it They start hearing the recordings about a mysterious figure who wants endermen to build structures. The recordings talk about how he discuses as and enderman and they act natural beside him. They open a chest and find a crafting recipe that requires 6 clay blocks. Jesse finds 5 blocks and decides to go out disguised as an enderman and find a 6th block to try to get Soren's attention. He goes out steals a block from an enderman and goes to some kind of temple that does the same thing as a crafting recipe to craft what he wants. Endermen notice him, and Soren knocks Jesse unconscious. Soren starts asking Jesse and Olivia what do they want and why are they hear. After, he starts to sing attracting endermen. The Gang start using endermen to clear a path to a portal. They go to the wool forest and find it also filled with endermen. Endermen start to notice them then they start jumping in the water. Jesse flips a lever which starts flooding the room with wool forest. They escape and Jesse helps a needed Petra/Gabriel from drowning. They go through the portal and find a room full of mobs. They start to fend them off, and Soren creates Iron Golems. They start searching the chests for a super bomb and 8 gunpowder. Endermen start going through the portal and they escape using minecarts They escape Soren's layer and find Elegard, and Magnus. The Gang starts seeing mobs running towards Soren's layer. Soren quotes " The problem isn't that they're running the problem is from what are they running from. " The Wtherstorm appears, Soren says that someone should throw the F-bomb on him. Elegard or Magnus decide to give Jesse their armor (the one you choose to take from the armor is going to die at the end against a tree). Jesse takes the super bomb, and starts crafting. The Witherstorm sucks Jesse, the crafting table, the super bomb, and the gunpowder, and one of his tentacles hit Magnus/Elegard. Jesse crafts the F-bomb, and throws it at the Witherstorm, causing a mssiave explosion. The Witherstorm faints, and is split into 3 parts. People who he sucked are being released. Jesse goes to check on them. He essentially goes to in, and finds that the command block is not destroyed. The Witherstorm starts to regain power almost sucking Jesse where Petra/Gabriel saves him (the one who you didn't save and currently has amnesia after being released). Jesse thanks to Gabriel/Petra but they question that name saying " who's Petra/Gabriel? " (depending on the one who you didn't save in episode 1). 'In-Game Decisions '''Did you save the amulet or your friends? * 60.1% chose to save their friends. * 39.9% chose to go after the amulet in the Grinder. Did you follow Lukas through The End or lead the way? * 68.5% followed Lukas through the End. * 31.5% led your friends through the End. Did you high-five Reuben? ''' * '''64.4% didn't high-five Reuben. * 35.6% high-fived Reuben. Did you keep Petra/Gabriel's secret? * 75.4% revealed the secret. * 24.6% kept the secret. Did you choose Ellegaard's armor or Magnus' armor? * 50.4% chose Ellegaard's armor. * 49.9% chose Magnus' armor. Telltale Site Choices These choices may only be accessed if you linked your Telltale account with Minecraft: Story Mode. They appear on the Telltale site. What did you yell after Ivor when he run away? * 32.2% of players told him to come back and fight. Did you drop the Amulet or jump down into the dug hole? * 87.9% of players jumped down alone. Did you listen to all of Soren's records? * 99.4% of players listened to every record. Did you become friends with Soren? * 95.4% of players agreed to be Soren’s friend. Did you save all the survivors? * 79.5% of players saved all the survivors. Characters *Jesse *Reuben *Olivia *Axel *Lukas *Soren the Architect *Gabriel the Warrior *Petra *Wither Storm *Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer *Magnus the Rogue *Unnamed Wither Storm Survivors *Ivor (Cameo) Achievements 1. Back to the Grind - Complete Chapter 1 2. A World of Pure Imagination - Complete Chapter 2 3. Pretender Man - Complete Chapter 3 4. When a Plan Comes Together - Complete Chapter 4 5. Blockbuster - Complete Chapter 5 6. Out With a Bang - Complete Chapter 6 7. That's Some Pig - Chew the Fat with Reuben Deaths * Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (determinant) - Died after being hit by the Wither Storm into a tree. * Magnus the Rogue (determinant) - Died after being hit by the Wither Storm into a tree. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of a Village. *Dan from The Diamond Minecart got the episode early and accidentally uploaded it to YouTube. He took it down once he noticed his mistake. However, impostors started popping up and reuploading them, meaning you can still watch most of the episode early. *Petra/Gabriel are revealed to be alive if you didn't save them in episode 1. Although, Petra/Gabriel will have loss of memory. *It was believed the Wither Storm was dead, but the command block was still intact and the F-Bomb just ripped the Wither Storm into three pieces. *A running gag throughout this episode is Axel landing on Lukas, happening a total of 4 times. Goofs/Glitches * There is a glitch on the Previously On segment if you went to get Ellegaard where the top of the Wither Storm is not shown. * Another glitch can occur when you choose between Magnus and Ellegaard's armor that causes Male Jesse's appearance to look like Female Jesse's. * There is a goof where before they enter the end portal, Petra/Gabriel is attacked by some monsters. When Jesse goes to help, he says "Get away from him", even if the person is Petra, who is female. MCSM Episode 3 Previously On Glitch.png|Glitch where the top of the Wither Storm is not shown TLPYL Glitch.png|Glitch where Male Jesse looks like a female TLPYL End Portal.jpg Trailer Category:Episodes